Last Chances
by pagesword
Summary: Tomorrow will not come. A giant meteor was coming for the earth and no one could run away from it. Will a few hours be enough to confess your feelings for the one you are in love with?


**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Slow day at work. Nothing but paperwork all day long makes for a unhappy Jane. She rubbed her eyes and went to the same website she went to for the past 10 years, the website of the news network. She checked out the weather, then started reading small stuff. There was a article that stood out though, an article about the world.

_Blah blah blah...meteor heading for earth...blah blah blah... tomorrow will not come...oh my god._

Jane grabbed the remote and flipped on the small tv that was hung from the ceiling, every news channel was talking about the approximate 6 hours they have left. Without hesitation, Jane turned on her phone, grabbed her jacket and ran for the door. Forget the freaking elevator, she was running. Down the stairs and to her car, she couldn't have put the key in any faster, within ten minutes, she was at Maura's house, banging on the door. Maura ran to the door and opened it with tears burning down her cheeks. Jane grabbed Maura faster then she could blink. Jane held Maura as they both cried. Jane didn't notice, but she did once she heard the shuffling of her mother walking across the room. Angela has been there all day, sitting with Maura in a tight embrace, as they cried and talked about memories.

"Shit, Maura. Shit, ugh." Jane said in between sobs. Maura pushed her head more into Jane's shoulder as they rocked slowly back and forth.

"Girls, come here." Angela said.

They loosened the embrace, but still held onto each other as they walked over to the couch and all huddled together. It lasted for a good few minutes, before Jane stood up and rubbed her cheeks to make the tears disappear. "No, I don't want to die sitting here and crying. I want to go with freaking dignity."

She started pacing around the table as Maura stared at her quick movements.

She sat down at the table and started rubbing her eyes.

"God Maura, why today? Why not a year from now or..." Jane's words faded as Maura began to speak.

"Jane, nothing can stop this. Nasa has already tried." Maura explained.

**5 hours and 36 minutes left. **

"Maur, stop crying. Please, I can't focus." Jane said gently.

"What do you need to focus on?" She asked.

"Just thinking." Jane responded.

Maura walked out of the room and left Jane to her thoughts.

**5 hours left.**

_I love her. _Jane thought. _More then she could know...I need to tell her._

She stood up quickly and walked to Maura's bedroom. Maura was rolled on her side with silent sobs pouring out of her eyes.

"Maura, let me talk to you, ok? Just listen." She sat down next to her with her legs folded.

"Go ahead Jane." Maura said.

"Maura, I love you. More than I ever loved anything before, you already know that though. But Maura...its more than you just being my best friend."

**50 minutes left. **

"I just talked for like 5 hours straight, and you listened to patiently, you can talk now, if you want..." Jane said with a shy shrug.

Maura didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed Jane, but it wasn't a rough kiss, or a naughty kiss, or even just a peck, it was a kiss that was dripping love and was filled with all the words that were said.

**5 minutes left.**

"Come here Maura." Maura scooted closer to Jane, and mirrored Jane as they both laid down at the same time. Jane covered them both up and kisses Maura gently.

Jane tried to be as loud as she could without shouting, "Goodnight Ma!" and Angela smiled as she was tucked into the guest bed. "Goodnight sweetheart..." Angela whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jane and Maura didn't just cuddle, they didn't just look at each other. They put every feeling that they felt over the past years of knowing each other and put it into this one moment.

"Jane, I'm scared." Maura confessed.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." And that's the last thing Jane ever said. That's the last thing ever said. But that's okay, because Jane was there. She would make sure everything was okay.


End file.
